


Only I Can Give You A Hard Time

by KathSilver



Series: Teen Wolf Tumblr Prompt Frenzy [3]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Secret Relationship, Tumblr Prompt, protective!jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-28
Updated: 2013-05-28
Packaged: 2017-12-13 06:22:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/821053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathSilver/pseuds/KathSilver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Established/secret relationship- Stiles has a bad day and Jackson comforts him</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only I Can Give You A Hard Time

“Fucking let up on him man, c’mon.”

Stiles couldn’t help but look up and stare at the owner of that voice in disbelief- Jackson Whittemore was defending him against his crowd of muscled dim-whitted idiots, and Stiles felt his heart leap up into his throat and get lodged there. But Stiles wasn’t the only one staring, the entire hall had completely stopped what they were doing to stare on in shock, and for a moment Stiles could see that Jackson hadn’t even meant for that to happen at all, that the words had just boiled out of their own volition.

Stiles was sure if that made him feel better or worse, but the asshole who was making his bad day worse still had his knuckles wrapped up in the plaid overshirt Stiles was wearing and Jackson’s face was starting to contort into rage.

Jackson stepped forward and spoke again, his voice still and flat and calm in a way that means he isn’t really calm at all.

“I said, let him go asswipe.”

The hands left Stiles shirt almost as quickly as they had gotten there, only to be replaced by a different hand on his wrist that began to quickly drag his person out of the building at towards the lacrosse bleachers.

“Uh, Jackson-“

“Shut up, Stilinski.”

Stiles remained silent until they reached the bleachers and Let go of his wrist.

“You know, that little scene back there? Not exactly conducive to keeping this a secret,” Stiles sad quietly.

Jackson ran his hands over his face in frustration.

“I know, alright? But jesus christ everyone has been on your case today! First it was Finstock reading out your weird-ass test answers, and then Harris using you s his own verbal punching bag and don’t even get me started on that little tiff I overheard this morning with McCall, I just… it was too much. I snapped…. you don’t deserve any of that, Stiles,” Jackson finished off with a whisper.

Stiles felt his lips curl into a smile at that, some of the weight of the day lifting off of his shoulders.

“Well then I guess it’s a good thing that I have my very own guard-dog, isn’t it?” Stiles taunted, laughing as Jackson leapt at him and growled.

“Careful, Stilinksi, I bite,” and as if to prove his point, Jackson nipped at his nose before sweeping in to capture Stiles’ lips with his own.


End file.
